New Friend Revised
by Chilo1214
Summary: Tsubasa promised Mikan that he would introduce a friend of his… Who could this be? And what would her role in the world of Gakuen Alice?
1. Discussion

Tsubasa promised Mikan that he would introduce a friend of his… Who could this be? And what would her role in the world of Gakuen Alice?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan was very excited because on this day Tsubasa promised her that he would introduce one of his classmates to Mikan.

"Gooooooood Morning classmates…"when Mikan saw Hotaru she immediately ran to her and as usual Hotaru brings out her newest invention the Tap gun "boooom" and shots Mikan.

"Miiiiikan are you all right?" Yuu asked

Hehehe I'm fine. Ooooh Yuu I'm soooo Excited because today Sempai Tsubasa will introduced someone to me", she said

"Huh! He will introduce someone to you?" Yuu asked

"YES! Hey why don't we all go together to meet that person…"

Suddenly Mikan saw Natsume and Ruka enter the classroom….

"Goooood morning Natsume, Ruka! Tsubasa will be introducing someone to me do you two want to come with us?" Mikan asked them

"NO! And why the heck should we go with you?" Natsume asked

"Oh! Please come with us Natsume, Ruka I'm sure they will be happy if see you two Oh! Please come with us!" Mikan sincerely asked Natsume and Ruka

"By the way, before you continue on asking people to come do you even know who is the person that Tsubasa will be introducing… huh?" Hotaru asked

"Tsubasa said her name was Resha!" Mikan replied

"Hey Polka dots are you sure that the girl's name was Resha?" Natsume asked

"Of course! Tsubasa said it to me loud and clear!" Mikan relied

"All right then we will go!" Natsume answered

"Really Natsume?" Ruka asked

"Yes!"

"If he says so then yes"

"Oh! Thank you very much Natsume, Ruka!" She said

The school bell suddenly rang

Alright then see you all at lunch then

Oh I can't wait until lunch! Mikan whispered to herself

To be continued….

Good day to all of those who will read this. I'm Chilo1214 and this is the revised version of my story "New Friend" . Actually I wasn't able to keep in touch with this for 2 years I how you'll enjoy reading it. Please send your reviews


	2. Introduction

Note: "I don't own Gakuen Alice so sorry for the story that I created…. Its only my first time so please enjoy reading my story that's all… Please send your reviews…. " "And thanks for the review"

**So Far** time passed by quickly and it is already lunch time

"Oh! How I wish Resha and I could be friends!" Mikan murmured

"Hey orange girl how long are you just going to sit there and have your stupid fantasies? Lunchtime is not that long?" Natsume shouted

"Before polka dots and now orange girl?! How come you never called me by my name huh Natsume?" Mikan asked him while they head to the garden.

"It's your fault for wearing those childish underwear of your!"

"Then... then you SAW MY UNDERWEAR!!!! NATSUME YOU'RE A PERVERT!!!!!"… Mikan shouted with all her "lungs"... (In the background we can see a volcano erupting…"

Then she instantly calmed down when Yuu spoke..

"Hey Mikan… why are we going to the garden?" Yuu asked

"Yeh!! why are we going here?" Said all of them

"Well its because this is the place where Tsubasa told me to go!" Mikan said cheerfully with her hands swinging. Then Hotaru went to her side

"Hey Mikan are you sure that Tsubasa will introduce that girl to you?" Hotaru whispered

"Oh Yes… he promised ME! Why what's the problem Hotaru?" Mikan asked

"I heard rumors that this Resha is also a dangerous ability type just like Natsume!"

"**What is that true huh Hotaru?"** Mikan shouted

"What's the problem Mikan?" Ruka and Yuu asked

"Ah eh Oh it's nothing really hahaha hah eh!" Mikan answered with a cheerful tone. Meanwhile Natsume is still very quiet

"Hey Natsume why are you very quiet is something wrong? You've been like that since we left the classroom are you all right huh Natsume?" Mikan asked him worriedly

"It's none of your business "Little girl" Natsume answered

"Well I'm sorry for being worried to you huh Meany Pervert!" Mikan said

"Mikan you're here at last we've been waiting for you. Oh you have some company!" Somebody said loudly

Mikan looked at her back to see who is calling her… "Oh it's Tsubasa hi I'm sorry if were late" Mikan apologized

"Sempai Tsubasa I'm so excited where is the lady that you will introduce to us?" Mikan asked Tsubasa curiously with her head turning from left to right

"Don't worry she'll be here in a moment just wait for a little while"…after ten minutes "Oh Resha there you are you know you're late!" Tsubasa said worriedly

"Tsubasa come here!" Resha said with a cold glare

"What is it?" He said. Then he turned to Mikan "Just stay for a second her all of you"

"Would you tell me the reason again why I have to do this stupid thing because it is only wasting my very precious time"! Resha said with a cold tone

"Well you really need this so that your circle of friends would grow! And please Resha stop avoiding everyone that I am always introducing to you! You should know that I'm just worried about you" He said

"Tsubasa thanks for your concern but I don't need boring stuffs like this because you know the only thing that I want is…Huh. Never mind!" Resha said with a sad tone

"Okay okay… just please cooperate for now okay... please because my main objective here is to make you happy so please stop making that scary face. your frightening them all. Okay…." Tsubasa said with a smiling face

"Tsubasa I don't promise anything. But thanks for everything…." She said coldly

Meanwhile…

"Hey Mikan what is the reason again that we are here?" Yuu asked

"Well we are here because Tsubasa will introduce that Lady to us…" Mikan said curiously as she point to Resha

Then all of a sudden…

"All of you guys this is Resha Ayoyiri she and I are classmates on the junior high class A" Tsubasa said explaining

"Hello there Sempai Resha I'm Mikan Sakura and these are my friends Hot…

"So Ms Marionette your making some friends huh !" Natsume shouted

"What do you care about my own actions huh Black Cat!" Resha said coldly

"_Hey I feel coldness in her tone how come she's like that and how come she and Natsume know each other? Hold on I remember something that Hotaru said Resha is also a dangerous ability type like Natsume…. And what's this Ms Marionette and Black Cat names_" She said in her thoughts

"All right then we don't want any one to fight right?" Tsubasa suddenly interfered to stop the very scary moment

Oh no. would there be a fight between Resha and Natsume?

To be continued…


End file.
